The First Kishin?
by Arowflight
Summary: Lights crack the sky open and the earth rumbles and shakes releasing questions of all kinds. Soul and Maka are given their first ever mission and it doesn't turn out as they had expected. Who is this strange wolf? How is it so big? How can it talk? (A story on how Soul and Maka met Arow before 'A Pirates Soul.'


**Me: hey everyone. I now I now 'were have you been, why are you not you finishing your other stories?' simple. No one knows how Arow fits in A Pirates Soul. So im going to show you how they all met.**

**this is the story of how Soul and Maka met Arow... enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was night, the moon was its crazy self and the stars were shining brightly. There were small grey clouds spread out here and there across the sky and everyone was asleep when the earth started to shake.<p>

A massive explosion of color lit up the sky like the northern lights and a flaming object crashed into the Nevada dessert. The earth grew still after the impact and the sky returned to normal. However a large crater was left were the object landed, dust and sand flew up like black smoke as a shadow took shape within the haze. The shadow drew closer to the edges of the cloud of smoke before it took another form twice its size. It stayed within the smoke as it surveyed its surroundings. It inhaled deeply, a dim purple light began to grow in its chest and gradually got brighter the deeper it inhaled. Then it opened its mouth and shot a dark purple and black ray-like fire, taking out everything in its path. Including the camera that captured the whole thing on film before disappearing into the cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>" WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Spirit wailed at one of the security guards. He was bent over one of them now, griping onto the back rest of one of the guards chairs as he witnesses a massive figure just take out one of Death City's top security cameras. The security cameras planted in the Nevada desert were meant to withstand nearly any attack. Many kishin roamed the dessert, the cameras were meant to locate and keep an eye on them specifically.<p>

"We're not sure sir, that's why we went and got you." one of the guards explained.

"Did you show anyone else this?" Spirit asked with a calmer tone.

"No sir, just you." Said the guard.

"Good, lets keep it that way, we don't need more panic in the streets then there already is. At least now we know were that earthquake came from. That thing is dangerous and must be captured before it does any more damage. I'll go and inform Reaper at once about this development. I'm sure he has already sensed the soul fluctuation."

* * *

><p>"I sense a powerful soul fluctuation." Reaper states wisely while Spirit rests his head in his hands.<p>

"That's why I'm here, I got video of what caused that earthquake."

"I know, I already saw it."

"Huh, what do you mean, you saw it."

"the cameras are linked to my mirrors." He said this as though it was obvious.

"Oh, then what are we waiting for? I'm going to go and get a small group out there and-" He was already halfway out the death room before Reaper interrupted him.

"Done."

"Huh?" He turned around and looked at the skull faced man in question.

"Its already done. I have two DWMA students coming in to take care of the job." Reaper said proudly.

"... What. Did you feel that power, you can't have some kids take out that thing! Did you see the size of that thing. This is a job best suited for people with more experience, not kids."

"I know what I'm doing Spirit, I've got the two best suited for the job."

"Who would that be?" Spirit was truly confused. Who could do this job better then a death scythe?

"Maka and Soul."

"...WHAT! YOU'R SENDING MY DAUGHTER AFTER THAT THING! NO! NO WAY! THEY HAVENT EVEN GOTTEN THEIR FIRST KISHIN YET! AND THEY HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO RESONATE EVEN ONCE WITHOUT BLOWING UP!"

"Its nice to see how much confidence you have in me papa." Spirit world around and found his daughter facing him with her arms crossed. Soul was standing by her side, slouched with his hands in his pockets.

"Maka." Spirit began. "you can't go after that thing. Its to dangerous!"

"Papa, Reaper thinks we are ready, I think we are ready. I have been training with Soul for a long time now. We may not be able to resonate well yet, but my scythe skills are more then that of a novice. We can do this. Besides, you have no say in this anyway." She turned her head away from her father, Soul did his best to hold back his mirth. Spirit catches this and frowns.

"At least take me and not this... Thing." This stopped Soul's small laughter and he glared at the Death Scythe.

"Excuse me."

"I mean look at him." He started, completely ignoring Soul. "He looks like he is from a horror movie. Red eyes, abnormal teeth."

"hey!"

"White unruly hair."

"Have you looked in the mirror, yours is red!"

"And he dresses like a clown."

"Hey you crossed the line!" Soul walked forward but was stopped by Maka's arm.

"Papa, leave Soul alone-"

"He hasn't touched you has he! Oh my Maka! Come back and live with Papa, I'll become your weapon and protect you just like how I protected Mama!"

Both kids were now blushing crimson at Spirits outburst. Maka was about to bring out a book when there was a loud crack sound and Spirit was now on the floor, unconscious. The partners looked up to see Reaper with his hand still steaming from the blow he gave his Death Scythe. Maka put her book away and sighs.

"Any-ho." Reaper gets right to the point. "I want you to go and do some resource, I doubt the beast is still in the dessert, but anything that can give you a lead on what you are looking for is better then nothing. But something tells me you will find it in the forest on the other side of the city. Remember to use caution. I have complete faith in you two.." He waves them off as they bow and take there leave but he stops them.

"One more thing." He sounds slightly serious, this worries the two. "I would like you to bring it back alive... good luck!" He was back to his old self again. The two partners looked at each other before heading out the door.

* * *

><p>"I wonder why Reaper gave us this mission." Soul said. They were in the forest in such of anything abnormal. They were informed that the creature was powerful, and at least twice their size, judging by the video they had seen before they left. Maka deducted from the shadows shape, that they would be in search of a large dog. Her suspicions were correct when they went to find evidence at the landing sight of the beast and found a massive paw print in the sand. She said it looked like a wolf print, like the one in her books, only much, much bigger. They also spotted tufts of white fur. What They didn't understand was that the paw prints didn't lead anywhere, they just stopped, like the creature just disappeared.<p>

"Does it matter, we got our first mission before everyone else! That means Reaper expects great things from use, we can't let him down." Maka said excitably.

"yeah I know, and that's cool and all, but something just doesn't feel r-"

"Shhh." Maka puts her index finger to her lips, Soul looks at her funny and she roles her eyes.

"Don't you feel that?" She whispered.

"Feel what?" He whispered back, more cautious of his surroundings.

"I sense something, something big." She points forward and Souls eyes travel over to were her finger led. There was a row of large bushes and trees packed together. The kids got on there knees and crept over to the spot.

"How close is it?" Soul whispered siting on his knees.

"I don't know, my soul perception isn't that good yet. I just know its around here." She replies.

"So then why are we siting here?" He asks, clearly annoyed.

" I thought it would make a good cover for when I do this." She snaps her fingers and everything fell silent. The birds stopped chirping and the trees even stopped swaying. Everything stopped except for a very deep sighing that continued in a slow and steady rate. The two stiffened. The noise was right behind them.

_**Don't move.**_

Soul stopped and grabbed Maka's arm, yanking her back down to her spot. They had both prepared to make a run for it when a feminine voice entered his head.

_**Don't move or I'll tear you apart.**_

Soul's eyes widened upon realization. It was the beast behind them, it some how entered his head. He looked over to Maka who in turn stared back, she had a bewildered expression on her face. Could she not hear the voice in his head, The voice of the beast.

_**Why are you here?**_

Soul staid silent.

_**Answer me!**_

This time the beast growled along with her words. Maka stiffened upon realizing the beast was awake.

"We came to hunt you down." Soul said nervously, although he tried not to show it, he was terrified.

"Soul! what are you doing! You just gave away our position." Maka Whispered loudly.

_**Thought**_** so.**

The voice in Soul's head spoke in a relaxed tone, much to his surprise.

_**So what did I do to disserve such a punishment, did I kill someone? Steal?... Trespass?**_

She sounded genuinely curious.

"No-"

_**So then why am I being sentenced to death when I have done nothing wrong?**_

There was a russling behind them as something roes from the ground. Both children turn to face the beast only to see a large wolf head towering over them. Its fur was a pure white with a black nose. The skin under the fur looked black too. What startled them the most was however not the size of the head, but the eyes. They were a blood red like Soul's, but the pupil flexed like a lizards. Wolf eyes don't do that. She looked directly at the kids from the side of her head. Then she trained her eye on Soul and spoke again.

_**What is your name boy?**_

Something didn't feel right. Those eyes didn't look menacing and something was softly pulling at his soul strings when he looked into the white beasts eye. He opened his mouth to speak, but Maka beat him to it.

"Soul! What's going on, why are you speaking to it, is it talking to you some how?" The wolf's eye widened in surprise.

**_Interesting, so I cant use telepathy with everyone in this world. But, I wonder why she can't understand me. _**Her eye turned to Soul again. _**But you can.**_

"Yeah Maka, your right. Its been talking to me this whole time. Uh... In my mind."

"Why cant I hear him?"

"Her."

"What?"

"Its a girl."

"Oh, what have you been talking about?" She asked as though it was a regular question to ask. Soul quickly looked at the she wolf who just lay silently observing them.

"Why we are here." He answered.

"You know why Soul! She's a kishin, a monster, and all monsters must either be captured or disposed of." She thought he was asking her, not answering her question.

_**Ouch. That stings. I know some pretty chill monsters too. **_Soul couldn't help but grin slightly, He wasn't expecting to here a huge wolf talk like that, much less talk at all.

"Their dangerous." Maka continued. "We have to take them all out, even this dog."

That's when things stopped. The wolfs eyes glowed in furry and gave Maka a snarling hiss, showing off her razor sharp teeth and black gums. Her hackles rose and made her look even bigger. It made Soul nervous to remember that the thing was still laying down.

_**You dare compare me to a DOG! MUTTS! Slaves who actually like to serve! They govel and beg for scraps, scavengers! Instead of just hunting for themselves! Dependent creatures! Cats are more independent then they are. You compared me to a PET!**_

"Maka. MAKA! Say sorry quick!" He shook her shoulders and looked at the wolf, who looked angrier and angrier by the second, still on her rant.

"What for?" Maka was nervous and wiry of the wolf, but was unaware she had offended it.

"She said you practically compared it to a slave! Now Apologies!" He grew irritated at this link between himself and the wolf, angry it was lacking a member.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you." She bowed in apology, and the wolf calmed down some, its eyes still portrayed irritation. This is not how they expected their first mission to go. What happened in this thing's life that caused it to get so riled up over one word.

**_What ever. So, back to the matter at_ hand.** Soul sighs and looks at Maka, nodding his head to confirm that the apology was excepted.

_**What makes me a monster, is it the way I look? Last I remember, looks aren't what make you a monster.**_

She looks at Soul when she says this. He closes his eyes in understanding.

_**Its the soul.**_

He opens his eyes again and looks at the wolf to see that she is fully facing him now, red staring at red. Once again Soul feels something pull at his soul strings, only this time, with a bit more intensity.

**_You are a very interesting pup. I don't know why, but something is drawing me to you._**

Soul grinned a toothily grin. He couldn't help himself.

"Bet its because I'm just so cool you wouldn't dare to look away." Both females scuffed. One didn't even know the situation and still glared at him for his comment before promptly whacking him in the head.

**_What are you? Your definitely not human. Not exactly anyway._**She ignored their little scuffle and went on with her interrogation. This felt less and less like a hunt.

Soul pushed Maka away and went to answer the curious wolf's question.

"S'cause I'm not all human, I'm a weapon, this is my stubborn meister Maka." He pointed to the pouting girl beside him.

The wolf cocked its head.

**What**_** kind of weapon exactly are you pup.**_

Said boy was currently keeping a certain mister from wacking him in the head when he answered. "A scythe".

If the kids weren't so busy, they would have noticed the wolf's reaction to the boys answer.

_**Describe it!**_The wolf snapped lightly, trying to get the kids to pay attention and stop squabbling. You would think they would be more professional in the presence of a beast. Soul pushed Maka back and returned the scowl the wolf was giving him. He, oddly enough, felt no fear of the beast but was getting annoyed with its constant questioning. This mission wasn't supposed to include an interrogation until after the wolf was locked up and they were supposed to be doing the interrogating not her.

"What does it matter?" He huffed. She returned the huff.

_**Because**_** I-**She shook her head and looked back at the boy. _**Fine, I have other means of gaining information... Sorry in advanced.**_

"What-" Before Soul could finish his eyes locked with the beast's and he found he was unable to look away. Red orbs gazed into red and all grew silent. The wolf's eyes suddenly began to glow and Soul's eyes soon followed the strange act. Maka squeaked in surprise in the background and grabbed at souls shoulders. As soon as the strange phenomenon started, it stopped and the red eyed pairs eyes went back to normal. Everything around Soul felt dizzy and he had to steady himself, one hand on Maka's shoulder, the other held his head.

"Uh.. Wh..What did you do to me." Soul asked within his hand, He cracked an eye open to look at the creature towering over the couple.

_**Nothing, I simply looked into your memories, I now know everything about you, your weeknesses, your strngths...** _She snorted.**_ The fact that you have a stuffed bear called Boo and slept with it till you were twelve. How old are you know? Thirteen? _**

"You. you.." A slight blush began to creep over his face with embarrassment.

_**Don't worry pup, I wont tell a soul what I saw unless you wish me to. I must thank you though. Your memories helped me figure out what I am doing here.**_

Soul relaxed a bit. He believed her, he had to. But what could his memories possibly do for the wolf?

_**Hm. What a life you have.**_

Soul laughs lightly and looks up from his hand.

"Soul? What just happened? Are you okay?" Soul looked over to find a panicked Maka still clinging onto his shoulders.

"I'm fine Maka, She just went in my head or something."

Makas eyes widened at this, she turned on Soul and looked at the wolf.

"This is why we need to take you in, Not because you are a monster, but because you are powerful and we can't trust you to use that power wisely."

_**So your going to lock me up. Because you fear strength. Yet you have humans who turn into WEAPONS that do your bidding and can cause massive damage.**_

"What did she say."

"She said I'm just as dangerous."

"But we trust you and your human."

_**Once again going back to apearences, this will hurt. Soul, do you know why you are the only one who can understand me? I figured it out the moment I shared memories with you.**_

"No, why?"

_**Because I have resonated with you. That's why. Our souls are connected.**_

Souls eyes widened and Maka just looked bewildered.

"What Soul? What did she say?"

Soul looked down then shook his head.

"She said that the reason why I can talk with her is because our souls have resonated." It all made sense to him now, that's why he felt safe around the wolf. The only question was, why were they resonating?

Maka stared blankly at Soul trying to proses the information.

"How? How is that even possible."

"I don't know." The wolf quickly interrupted their thoughts.

_**If only you could properly resonate with each other, then she could understand me.**_ She looks at Maka. _**Lets make a deal. We will fight. If you can pin me down, I will go with you without a word, if not, I go free.**_

"What did she say Soul?"

"She said she wants to make a deal. If we can pin her down in a fight, she will come willingly."

"And if we loose."

"She gets to go free."

Maka pondered this. If they managed to pin the wolf down then they wouldn't have to worry about hulling her back to Shibusen. But if they don't, how would they explain that to Reaper.

"Alright deal. What are the rules." the wolf made some growling noises and Maka turned to Soul for translation.

"She said that there are no rules for us, only that she can only attack once, the rest of the time she will be on the defensive." He answered. Maka nodded at the terms and looked at the wolf, she was already contemplating her strategy and form of attack.

"But can we trust her to keep her word?" Soul looked at Maka and he nodded.

"Something tells me we can."

"When do we start?" The wolf turned from them and faced the forest ahead of them.

_**There is a small meadow just behind those trees. We can go there, I don't want to disturb the animals here.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well That's part 1. If you want more at a faster pace, be sure to leave comments and reviews, it motivates me to write faster.<strong>_


End file.
